True Kasha
by xkellyx7
Summary: About a girl and her life with twins etc...Hope you enjoy.Her name is Kasha and it is ok. The first three chapters are a bit rubbish but it gets better... trust!I would really like Reviews please, i love them!xkellyx7x
1. Chapter 1

**The true Kasha**

_**Ok. This story was a random idea. I don't know where I got it from.**_

_**This chapter is quite short just to give you a taster.**_

_**Please review, honestly. I need to know what I could improve etc…**_

_**Enjoy it! All the characters are mine.**_

Kasha sat in the middle of her room, photo of Harry in one hand candle in other, as she watched the smoke wisp into the air she smiled,

"Maybe this time it will work".

Kasha was known as the school geek, the prettiest smartest but friendless girl at the back of the class.

Problem was she had a massive thing for Harry laced, the most popular, dumbest handsome boy in class… at the front with the other "popular".

Well Kasha sat there with the burning picture, she thought at how wonderful it would be to be popular and liked.

The next day Kasha walked into school with the bit's of burnt photo in a plastic sandwich bag.

"Here Harry…"

"Kasha, I told you don't speak to me in class… meet you in the cleaner's cupboard at lunch. GO!"

"Ok…"

Kasha dumped the ash onto the floor and watched as smoke climbed into the air.

Her teacher gave back her marks for chemical work on smoke… 23.

"Kasha burning a photo then pouring out ash is not right… for the 5th time you have failed this test."

"At least I tried…I hate chemicals."

"Very well but it will affect your grade… Right QUIET! Be seated."

Kasha sat at the back of the class watching the time until she could be alone, with the boy she loved so much.

She was seventeen, but her fantasies were as vivid as a three year old.

She hurried along the corridor un-tying her hair and undoing one of her top buttons.

She opened the cupboard door, making sure no one was looking and locked the door.

There sitting by the mop was Harry… Her boyfriend.

"Kas… I couldn't stop staring. We are going to give it away."

"That just makes it more fun…"

Harry stood up holding Kasha's body in his arms.

"I want you Kas."

Kas smiled to herself as her lips locked his. He might flirt with Jade slake to put up he was single, but it was her he went to at his "Guidance Lessons" as he told the popular.

It was also her, who he visited in the middle of the night.

"No Harry, wait."

"What, we only got five minuets…"

"Not the point. Harry… I am pregnant. I am seventeen and pregnant!"

"Shh. What? Really? I'm going to be a dad? At eighteen?"

"Yes… are you happy?"

"Of course I am! The girl of my dreams is expecting my child."

"Good. But there is one thing, I can't carry your baby and have to say it is someone else's.

We must tell… soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Right. Enjoy this chapter. All the characters are mine.**_

_**Give reviews please!**_

"Hey Har. Good lesson? Laughs "

"Hi jade, err. I got to tell you lot something."

"Go on Harry. Did u get A+'s?"

"Nope… I have been going out with Kasha since I turned eighteen and she is pregnant with my child!"

"You what…?"

"Jade, Luce, Mark, Guys…. I am still the same person. But I had to tell you."

"I appreciate that man, but whoa is that a shock to my bones…"

"Cheers Mark, Jade… you are my best gal-friend… I want you to understand."

"Of course… that's cool. But I was just falling for you."

"Jade I love you like a sister… But Kas… she is incredible when you get to know her, honest."

Kasha stepped forward her hair was still down as it blew in the wind.

"Hey Jade, Mark, Lucy Kyle… so on, heard all about you.

"Can't say the same, "Kas","

Kasha held onto Harry's arm.

"Jade, I love Harry. Just because you do and there is nothing you can do it about it, doesn't mean I will back off, or have an abortion… No way!"

"Wasn't going to make you."

"Good."

"Welcome!"

From that day on Kasha would sit at the front of the classroom. Make-up on, Latest jewellery always going out in the coolest fashion brands, the money she had put in a saving bank for when she did have a baby, had been spent on clothes and cots and toys for her twins.

That's right, she was expecting twins.

Jade and Kas had become best-friends. Since the day after everything was announced their friendship was just as solid as her baby-bump.

There was only one problem with this "new found life" Kas was failing her exams and doing extremely worse than usual; she even lost her "place" in university.


	3. Chapter 3

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Ok here it is, part three. Please don't get bored try and read it. I know they are short but I am writing one chapter everyday so check back. I won't make you wait long. Promise.**_

_**Let me have your reviews please.**_

"Kasha, I know you are expecting babies and don't really care about your grades and university anymore because you are having babies and have a brilliant boyfriend…"

"Fiancée mum, he asked me last night… Isn't it great?"

"What? And he can provide for you?"

"We can provide for each other… I can't raise twins by myself anyways."

"I would have helped y….."

"Not the same mum. I love you but my love has to be split three other ways as well.

That meaning I no longer have enough love for work, grades or university. We can manage, plus I tracked down dad."

"What?"

"He lives in a mansion. Re-married with two boys and another expected in July.

He said he will give me any money we need, you included, because he has plenty of it now… I mean he owns three bmw's a sports-car his youngest son… Julian, he is seven, has a stable with two horses, Gemmy and Kyle, and his older son, Evan, fourteen is a model."

"Oh so he went and had a child with another woman just half a year after he left me, a single mum who ran away from home, with you and now you think he is a fabulous Daddy-puss? Get out of my face!"

"May as well get out your house… I am moving into an eight bedroom house with Har. Dad bought it for me. It has a swimming pool, indoor and outdoor; a play area with those ball things and slides swings…. It's great. You can move in too?"

"I am happy where I am thank you. Oh darling, I will be able to see the baby's won't I?"

"Of course! I won't have them without two Nan's and two Granddads' will I? Mom I know you think I have failed school… but in life, I WILL excel!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Here number four. If you are enjoying it I am glad. Your reviews, I love reading them.**_

Three years on Kasha's twins were born with no problems, no delay. They were perfect. Two little girls as expected… Kayla and Poppy.

Now the girls are two Kas and Har still aren't married but are happily engaged and settled in their lovely home. The girls can walk, and talk perfectly.

Gorgeous things with blonde hair to their ears, eye's as blue as the sky on a sunny day in summer.

"Pop. Come on sweetheart…"

"I wanna bring tatty. Please mam…"

"Alright. Into the car we go… you ok Kay?"

"I want daddy to come…"

"Oh come on babe, we are just going to Nan's for one night. She's got a park round the corner"

"Like the park in our garden?"

"Yes Pops… but more things, even a roundabout."

"Yay! Smile Kayla you bum bum."

"Poppy! You will have fun Kay, I promise."

"Hey guy's!"

"Daddy…"

"My lil Kay. Pops, hello honey!"

"Hello baby, Kay's upset you aren't coming."

"Oh no, Kaykay… I am going to work so we can go to Disney land in May… for your third birthday's girls."

"Yay!"

"Oh Har… I am going away for tonight and tomorrow and I am going to miss you so much. I mean, I am missing you already."

"I love you, Kas. I want you…."

"Not now…"

Kas giggled as she remembered all those sneaky trips to the cleaner's cupboard during school. She locked lips with Har and hugged him tight.

"See you soon"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Mam let's go now…"

"Alright Pop's. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Here it is. Number five.**_

_**I don't know what to say, enjoy it of course… all the characters are mine… Err.**_

_**Your reviews are important please.**_

_**Go easy on me, I am new.**_

Kas got in her car and reversed out her drive… seeing Har standing there waving she thought how lucky she was, he wanted the best for their little family, and he certainly

Gave it to them.

"Girl's we are going to go see granddad Jim first ok?"

"Alright mam"

"Yay!"

"Oh Poppy you always say Yay! And Kay you are my happy bunny aren't you?"

"Yes mam. Always happy."

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"Good thank you darling. Hello Kay, Pop's. You alright chicks?"

"Yay! Yes I am good and Kay is being a bum bum…"

"Am not!"

"Let's go play with Chris then!"

"Ok."

"Dad, how is Chris?"

"Well we got a shock last week, the heart stopped beating twice in the evening, but he went to hospital on Monday and doctors reckon he's fine so we bought him home Thursday. Nothing since though."

"Oh good. Bless his socks… Suppose you have bought him a pony already?"

"I always do, my kid's your Kids and My kid's kid's!"

"Oh dad! Hello Helen, Are you ok?"

"A bit naked… Chris is ok but wailing the house down… your girl's should keep him occupied a bit. And you?

"I am really good. Going to my mom's for tomorrow and tonight, and she will watch the twins well I go for that interview."

"Oh yes, Singing, acting and dancing right?"

"Yes, I think it is called walk the line… really not sure."

"Good. Oh heavens… He's off, excuse me!"

"Bless her; she works so hard for our son's. Evan is seventeen now, his girlfriend Chardonnay, is lovely. She's moving in on Monday."

"A full happy house. Hey dad?"

"Indeed, Indeed!"

"Oh dad, I am sorry but we simply must go… it's getting late."

"Of course. Love you honey."

"And you… Kay, Pop. Come on! See you later Helen."


	6. Chapter 6

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Chapter six.**_

_**Have fun, once again… REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

The next day Kasha woke up early. She washed her hair, straightened it. Make-up, perfume, her mum's sports car and off she went.

When she got to the audition's she still looked stunning and when she stepped into the audition she still did.

One judge Kevin Naught went to school with Kasha and they enjoyed a catch-up… but now she had to the actual audition, she was a rack of nerves but wanted this part… Badly!

"My name is Kasha Jennings and I have come to audition for the main role of Eva Dale."

"Great… Would you start with the singing…"

Kasha preformed her best and then went to the café to wait three long hours. Well she was waiting Kevin came and sat by her.

"Hiya, Kas. You look good.!"

"Cheers. Did I do really badly in there Kev?"

"Kev…. Err. No you did very well. I could tell you that you were in but you know… rules."

"Oh my gosh! Yay! I sound like my daughter now…"

"You have a daughter?"

"Twins"

"Kas that's great. I am really good with kids you know."

"Yes, always have. With your sister."

"Those days were good… I miss them. Especially when you were mine…"

Kevin leaned forward and gripped Kasha's body, kissing her hard and long.

"STOP! What do you think you are doing?"

"Kas I love you… You loved me…"

"When we were fourteen Kevin! Fourteen"

Kasha walked into the ladies loo, and splashed her face.

"God… The scum."

"Kas…"

"Err… Jade! Oh my god!"

Seeing Jade made Kasha relax a minuet and forget what happened. After catching up with Jade, in the loos, they went back to the café.


	7. Chapter 7

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

_**Chapter seven.**_

_**I have now decided I might write two/three chapters a day. I have nothing better to do at the moment. Hope you like it. Reviews please!**_

"Kev… Hey"

Kasha watched well Jade and Kevin kissed… they couldn't be, could they?

"Oh sorry Kas, Remember Kev from school. We are married now got our six year old now."

"Oh yes, Charlie… Aww he was three when I last saw him."

"Yes. And there is mine and Kev's son Kevin jnr he is one now. Lovely boys."

"Good. Yes Charlie was Mark's son right? I must go now! Sorry"

"Yes, Mark's son. No. Kas give me your mob number. I mean three years! Purleez!"

"Err. It is the same. Kevin…"

"Kevin what?"

"Don't worry, Must go Jade… Speak soon!"

Kasha hurried out the Audition block and raced to her car… it didn't matter weather she got the part or not, but she wouldn't be working with Kevin Naught, No way!

Kasha approached the car park just as a ticket was being put on…

"No… please don't"

"Sorry love, you aren't disabled… are you?"

"No, I was late… didn't even look. Please."

"It's only a fiver."

"Can I pay you here… now?"

"Of course. Thanks."

Kasha got into her car and cried… fat tears of sadness, happiness, and… motherhood.

She sat up straight and flattened out her loose top… a baby bump, 4 weeks.

As she pulled into gear and drove off, she thought… maybe her mum was right… maybe she should have waited for university.

"Mam! Yay! Your home."

"Hey Pop's. Hello Kayla sweet heart, been a good girl for Nan?"

"Well we only been up three hours and we went to the park for an hour… so there wasn't much to behave for. Not really."

"That Kayla's going to grow up to be a clever thing…"

"Mum… thanks for having them."

"Always a pleasure. Honey… are you…?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter

_**Number eight.**_

_**Love it – Hate it?**_

_**Let me know. Reviews are very important to me.**_

Kasha sobbed on her mum's shoulder… she had told all, about the baby, about Kev….Jade. The beans had spilled.

"Oh Hun, everything will be ok. Harry will be dead chuffed that you're pregnant… maybe a lad, hey… and as for that Kev, it was a kiss… he made a mistake, you can't stop your friendship with Jade over that… can you?"

"No… sob. I feel useless; I don't even know if I got that part, Har's working his butt off… for me… and im not even working! sob the girls deserve better mum.

"

"You have done your best… and Harry WANTS to treat you, and the girls. He loves

You Kas!"

"I know, like I said, I just feel useless… helpless. I love him too. I think I need to go home, the girl's are hyper…"

"I gave them a little choc… sorry. Look why don't they stay here. I still got spare clothes from last time they stayed over?"

"Oh mum! Girls, do you want to stay at Nan's tonight?"

"Yay! Yes mam. Please Nanny?"

"Yes mummy… Nan is that alright?"

"Of course it is girls…"

"Yay!"

Kasha drove home and as she got to the house, there was Har… waiting. Now she had to break the news about Kevin. Harry never liked K. Naught any ways.

"Hey Kas, where my girls?"

"At my mum's… sleepover."

"Cool. So I can have you to myself!"

Har hugged Kasha with that sexy look. One eyebrow raised, smug look. How Kas loved that… but not tonight.

"Har, not now. We need to talk… urgently."

"Ok, Come in. Tea or wine?"

"Wine will go down well…"

Kas walked into her lounge. She sat on one of her suede couches and hugged a fur pillow.

"Ok baby… let's hope your daddy chooses good news first?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The true Kasha**

Next chapter.

Chapter nine. I hate making you wait, lol. But I want the enjoyment to last if you are enjoying it. You know the game by now, REVIEWS!

Harry walked in with a bottle of red wine and two crystalline glasses.

"To us, the girls and our wonderful life!"

Clink

"Yes… Har, good or bad news first?"

"Err. Bad. Would rather get over the bad with the good."

"Ok. At the audition one of the judges was Kevin Naught. He came onto me. Turn's out his girlfriend is Jade Slake and they got two kids."

"What? The little… What's the good news? You get the part?"

"I don't know… I walked out!"

"Oh, so what is the good news?"

"Oh Har. I……I'm… I am pregnant!"

"Wow! Take my voice out of its box you little… Yes!"

"Oh Harry!"

giggle

Harry picked Kas up and took her to bed.

Where they stayed until morning.

The next morning Kas went to collect her girls.

"Thanks for having them, mum."

"It's ok Hun. I can tell your New's went down well."

"Very…"

Kas winked at her mum, and then loaded the girl's things into the car.

On the way home, the conversation was getting awkward.

"Mum, why are you getting fat?"

"Err. Kayla, hon. Mummy's… Err."

"Yeah mum. Your tum looks like a balloon."

Kasha's mouth turned into an o and she told her reasons.

"Girls. Mum is having another baby. A brother or sister for you two."

"Really? Another Poppy! Oh mum!"

"Laugh Kayla, no baby can be as bad as your sis!"

"Oi! That's mean mam!"

"Only joking love. What do you think Pop's?"

"Yay! giggle I would like another baby in the house… me and Kay will baby sit."

"Yes, we will mum."

"I am sure… when you are older! Laugh look, there's your daddy!"

Harry approached the car and scooped both girls into his arms.

"Hey babe's. Mwah mwah mwah mwah!"

"Dad, you're slobbering on me!"

"Yay! Home… can I go play in my room?"

"Yes… can me and Poppy play mums and mummies?"

"Of course little ones."

"Oh yeah, dad?"

"Yes Kay?

"Mummy is having a baby!"

Kayla ran off.

"You told them?"

"They asked."

"Good."

"I love you Har. So much… but, I want a cup of tea please!"

"Laugh Ok. Love you too. Guess I will have to work harder for our trip to Disney land if there is going to be another sprout on the way!"

"Yes indeed. Har I promise… I WILL be working by then."

"It's ok Hon."

"Oh Harry. Thanks. But I will. Why do people call baby's sprouts… sprouts are horrid!"

"Just like babies! Puke,Poop,Pi…."

"NO! Too many P words… Laugh. Love you."


End file.
